First Time
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Based off of Suits Meme Prompt: Havey uses aggressive sex as anger management. Enter virgin Mike. Rough, rough sex but NO DUBCON OR NONCON. Full summary inside.


**First Time**

**Hard M**

**Mike/Harvey**

**Very rough first time sex with virgin!bottom!Mike and lots of fluffy aftercare.**

**Prompt from Suits Meme:**

**Harvey makes the assumption Mike is experienced. He loves sex as an escape valve when angry. He also wants mike and can tell Mike wants him. He has a real bastard of a client who pisses him off. He wants Harvey to violate his ethics to get him off. Harvey needs sex. Mike walks in. Harvey grabs him and roughly ravishes him in a lust fog. Mike wants Harvey but is a virgin and not sure how it all works. Cue clothes torn off, throat fucking, unfingered unlubed anal with hard thrusting. Both of them orgasm. Harvey comes down shocked to see blood trickling down Mikes thighs and Mike whimpering in discomfort. Want Mike to assure Harvey he wanted it, it wasn't rape, but it was his first time and he didn't know it would hurt. Tender loving aftercare please. **

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter could not remember a time when he was this pissed off at a client. He'd had some bad ones in the past of course but none of them were as bad as this one. Just thinking of their meeting had his blood boiling as he sat in his office, going over briefs. There was no way he'd be able to do what this guy wanted without doing something illegal. He threw the briefs down on the table and picked up a different set of documents. Looking over them, he smiled; Mike's notes were always the most helpful. If there was anyone who could catch something Harvey missed, it was him. He got about halfway through them before he was interrupted.<p>

Harvey didn't actually hear Mike come in but he felt the temperature of the room shift as it was filled with sexual tension. He looked up and felt heat flood his groin. Mike had shed his jacket and tie and had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned. His hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes had that glassy, almost too bright look that could only be obtained by drinking copious amounts of Red Bull. Harvey knew Mike was checking him out as well and heard the slight hitch in his voice when he noticed the slight tent of his pants.

"I finished the briefs you asked me to go through. The other associates have been gone for hours but I wanted to make sure you go them tonight," Mike explained, handing him a stack of papers.

Harvey reached his hand out to grab them, letting his hand linger on Mike's for just a second too long before replying, "Thanks, Mike, for doing that for me."

Mike nodded and turned to leave but Harvey grasped his wrist and pulled him back, hard, so that he fell onto Harvey's lap.

"What are you doing?" Mike squeaked.

Harvey didn't bother with words, he instead leaned in and kissed Mike forcefully on the mouth. Mike moaned softly and let himself melt into the kiss. Harvey smirked when they finally parted, both of them gasping for breath.

"That was really good," Mike said and Harvey laughed.

"That was just the beginning," Harvey replied.

He maneuvered Mike so that he was bent over the couch and began to undo his pants.

"Harvey, wait, I—"

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I know you feel the same way as I do," Harvey said.

"Yes, I do, but—"

"Stop talking and just enjoy," Harvey growled.

He pushed Mike down to his knees and unzipped his pants, letting his hard cock spring free. He guided it into Mike's mouth and sighed in pleasure. Mike was hesitant at first, licking gently at the head and only taking a small part of it into his mouth. Harvey grasped Mike's hair in his hand and forced him down on his cock. Mike didn't make any sort of protest so Harvey began to fuck his mouth, relishing the feel of Mike's throat contracting around him.

When he knew he was getting close, he hauled Mike up over the back of the couch and pushed Mike's pants down to his knees. He stuck two fingers into Mike's mouth and instructed him to suck. Mike like up and down them, teasing Harvey's fingers like he had his cock, using his mouth to get them as wet as possible. Harvey abruptly pulled them from Mike's mouth when he could no longer stand the teasing and pushed the first one inside of Mike.

"Shit, you're tight, Mike. Relax and let me in. I know what I'm doing," Harvey said.

Mike took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to relax his muscles enough to let Harvey inside. Harvey pumped the first finger in and out quickly and was adding the second before Mike was really ready.

"Harvey, please," he begged softly and Harvey pulled his fingers out. Mike let a tiny sigh of relief out and then he heard the sound of Harvey spitting and something much, much bigger was suddenly trying to make its way inside of him.

He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out and tried to relax to make things easier on him. Harvey wasted no time. He began to fuck Mike hard and fast, tilting his hips every few strokes until he hit that spot inside Mike that made him see stars.

"Harvey!" he yelled out, his erection coming back to life. Harvey chuckled and slammed into the same spot again, making Mike gasp.

"You like that, don't you, Mike?" Harvey hissed in his ear and Mike shivered.

"Yes, Harvey, so good, more," he heard himself say.

Harvey nipped lightly at his neck and began to pick up speed. Mike tried to reach a hand down to grasp his cock but Harvey knocked it away.

"Hands on the back of the couch or I stop," he commanded and Mike obeyed, letting out a soft sob of need.

Harvey slammed into him a few more times and then reached down to grasp Mike's cock himself. A few quick strokes were all it took and Mike was coming, Harvey's name on his tongue, spilling himself all over the back of the couch. Harvey came soon after, biting roughly into Mike's shoulder as he did so.

They were both panting for breath as Harvey pulled out. Without the pleasure to distract him, Mike was in quite a bit of pain. He whimpered softly as he felt something trickle out of his ass.

"Shit, Mike, why didn't you stop me?" Harvey asked angrily.

Mike look over his shoulder at him and disbelief. "What did I do? Didn't you want it, too?" Mike asked.

"Of course I wanted it, Mike, but I'm not the one bleeding! You should have told me I was being too rough!" Harvey yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know any better!" Mike said, shifting to try to relieve some of the pain in his ass.

"Didn't know any—You're a virgin?" Harvey asked.

"Well, I'm not anymore," Mike joked. Harvey looked absolutely shocked.

"Mike, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Harvey said, looking down at the ground.

"It's fine, Harvey, it was great," Mike said.

Harvey's head snapped up so fast Mike was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "It's damn well, _not_ fine! Your first time is supposed to be perfect! Flowers and music and taking your time to explore! It is not supposed to be me practically raping you in my office!"

Now it was Mike's turn to get angry. "It was not rape, Harvey! I wanted it just as much as you! Yes, I'm a bit sore but it's nothing that won't heal up in a day or two. Stop being angry at yourself when you did nothing wrong here! I had no preconceived ideas about what sex is supposed to be so it's not like you 'ruined' it for me."

Harvey leaned in to kiss Mike softly on the lips. "Fine, we'll stop arguing but I'm taking you home with me," Harvey said and Mike agreed.

They zipped up their clothes and exited the office, leaving the briefs where they were. Rather than call Ray at the late hour, they caught a cab and took it to Harvey's condo. It was in a surprisingly quiet, plain neighborhood that Mike found extremely comforting. They took Harvey's glass elevator up, with Mike leaning heavily against him for support.

When they got inside, Harvey led Mike to his master bathroom. He quickly stripped off his own clothes and then began to carefully take Mike's off. He turned on the water in the giant bathtub in one corner of the bathroom before leading Mike over to the shower. He washed him off carefully before washing himself and then led him over to the bath.

He lifted Mike into it first and then got in behind him. Mike sighed softly as he rested his head on Harvey's chest. Harvey had one hand wrapped around Mike's chest and the other was tracing patterns on his hip. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, only their breathing interrupting the peace of the bathroom, until Mike spoke up softly.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"The bedroom," Harvey teased. Mike gave a half-hearted chuckle and tensed slightly.

"Seriously, though, Harvey, was this just a one night thing or did you want a relationship or what?" Mike asked.

Harvey thought for a moment and kissed the top of Mike's head. "Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"I don't want this to be just a onetime thing," Mike replied, "But if it is, that's okay, too."

"I want you here with me tonight," Harvey said, "and tomorrow we'll see what happens. I want to try being with you, if you'll have me. Let's just take it a day at a time."

Mike smiled to himself. "That sounds great," he said, snuggling in deeper.

"Good, now let's get out of here before the water gets cold and we get pruney," Harvey said.

Mike laughed and Harvey helped him to stand up and then get out of the tub. He wrapped him in a huge, fluffy towel and then carried him into the bed. He found Mike a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt to wear before changing into his own clothes. Then he flipped off the lights and curled up next to Mike in the bed.

"Good night, Mike," Harvey said, dropping a kiss onto Mike's forward.

"Good night."


End file.
